There are literally thousands of people throughout the United States and World that cannot dress themself. This obviously includes the handicapped, feeble and elderly. In rest homes and in other caring facilities, the dressing of handicapped and elderly people is both a problem and a task. Often these individuals are dressed while laying in a bed or sitting in a chair. Clearly when the patient or individual being dressed is so postured, it is quite difficult to place various articles of clothing around his or her body. The net result is often a time consuming and very frustrating exercise.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for an aid to assist in supporting an elderly or handicapped individual in a standing upright posture in order that that individual can be more easily dressed and cared for.